El ABC de Panem
by AleSt
Summary: Serie de drabbles que nos llevarán a un viaje por Panem y sus habitantes a través del abecedario. Una palabra por cada letra del alfabeto ¿Sentimientos, emociones, intrigas? Todo lo que imaginen en 155 palabras!. Reto permanente "Filosofía y Letras" del foro "Hasta el Final de la Pradera"
1. Ambición

**Disclaimer:** Los Juegos del Hambre y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

Este fic participa en el reto permanente **"Filosofía y Letras"** del foro **"Hasta el Final de la Pradera"**

Serie de drabbles con un mínimo y máximo de 155 palabras. La inspiración para cada drabble se deriva de una palabra elegida siguiendo el orden del abecedario. Veinte y siete letras esperando para darle vida a Panem.

Y como no, comenzamos con la A.

* * *

 **Ambición**

El aerodeslizador se dirige silencioso hacia la Mansión Presidencial donde un redil de niños custodia la seguridad de Coriolanus. Es casi una bofetada que precisamente Snow utilice niños para tratar de persuadirnos y evitar un ataque directo en el corazón del Capitolio.

Niños, menciono a la nada.

Niños, me repito.

Víctimas de guerra, propongo.

Víctimas de Snow, pienso.

Todas las revoluciones requieren sacrificios y en Panem siempre han sido los niños el portaestandarte de dichos sacrificios, lo han sido durante más de setenta y cinco y hoy su muerte sellará mi ascenso al poder.

Lo he preparado todo para dar la estocada final y romper la débil lealtad del Capitolio hacia su Presidente. Sonrío al darme cuenta que esta última jugada, esta última estrategia, pondrá fin a la era Snow y una nueva dará inicio. La era del Trece. Mi era.

Después de la larga espera, por fin el poder sobre todo Panem será mío.

* * *

 **Cortito, cortito, cortito pero así es el reto. He tenido que contener a Coin en mi cabeza xD. Si les ha gustado, o no (todo se vale) díganmelo en la cajita de abajo.**

 **Hasta la próxima :)**


	2. Balanza

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

 **Balanza**

A pesar de los años nunca deja de sorprenderme el silencio sepulcral que se alza en el Distrito Doce en el momento en que doy inicio a la Cosecha.

Veo las urnas dispuestas a mis costados, cuando extiendo mis brazos tengo la impresión que formo parte vital de un gran sistema de medición.

— Primero las damas— menciono emocionada.

El silencio es abrumador, nadie respira y todo es tensión.

Mi mano se cierne sobre las papeletas como si fuera el mecanismo de una balanza; sin embargo la balanza no es justa. Revuelvo y revuelvo mi mano entre las papeletas, pero jamás sacaré una que logre equiparar los lados de la balanza.

— Primrose Everdeen— leo el nombre que he elegido.

Murmullos abren paso a la pequeña niña elegida, una injusticia. A más años, más papeletas, lo justo es que alguien mayor sea elegido, pero mi mano no es una justa balanza, es solo un mecanismo de selección.

* * *

 **Effie ha querido un lugarcito en estos drabbles y he dicho: porque no Effie xD.**

 **Bueno he decidido imponerme un reto dentro del reto. En la medida de lo posible intentaré que los drabbles vengan solo de personajes del Capitolio o del Distrito Trece. ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque quiero probar con personajes que no han estado en los Juegos o que no sean parte de los Distritos sometidos y así imaginar otro tipo de escenarios. Así practico que buen falta me hace.**

 **Que tengan una linda semana :D**

 **Besos, A.**


	3. Codicia

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

 **Codicia**

— _Por fin lo has conseguido, pero dime Alma ¿Qué es lo que harás ahora que tienes el poder que tanto has deseado?_

La sonrisa triunfante que me dedicó como respuesta cuando vino a colocarme la rosa blanca en la solapa previo a mi ejecución, centella en mi memoria mientras veo su cuerpo sin vida precipitarse desde el balcón.

Rio casi con histeria al ver como el sueño de Coin queda reducido a una flecha en su corazón.

Tanto empeño, tantas tretas, mentiras y estrategias para conseguir destruir la confianza del Capitolio en mí y alcanzar la soberanía sobre Panem para terminar embriagada, ciega de poder al punto que olvidó los términos básicos de una guerra: transformar al héroe de la batalla en un mártir, uno muerto.

Verla morir a causa de su propia codicia me produce un goce inexplicable.

 _No pude tener una mejor muerte_ , pienso mientras escupo mi vida en un ataque de risa.

* * *

 **Snow ya no me dejaba en paz, tenía que darle su espacio xD. De todas formas él y Coin serán regulares por aquí (por obvias razones xD). En la cajita de abajo pueden dejarme sus opiniones (buenas o malas) y decirme que les pareció.**

 **Nos leemos más adelante con la D!**


	4. Destino

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

 **Destino**

El sonido de los tambores resuena en todas partes. El círculo de la ciudad está abarrotado de personas que esperan por la muerte de su opresor con la idea de que su sangre les traerá la justicia por la que tanto han luchado.

Los tímidos rayos del sol me golpean de lleno en el rostro y la ovación que recibo en el momento en que salgo al balcón me hace temblar de la cabeza a los pies y es en ese momento en que entiendo que cada acción que realicé, cada decisión que tomé tenían que traerme aquí, a este momento porque siempre estuve destinada a gobernar Panem.

Mi cuerpo vibra por la anticipación mientras veo al Sinsajo apuntar una flecha directo a la rosa blanca sobre el corazón de Snow.

Espero y espero por esa única flecha porque en el momento en que ésta vuele una nueva era iniciará. Ese siempre fue mi destino.

* * *

 **Otra letra, otra palabra! Que tengan una linda semana!**


	5. Elección

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

 **Elección**

 _Damas y caballeros los vencedores de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre: ¡Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark! ¡Tributos del Distrito Doce!_

La voz de Claudius resuena con claridad, como si estuviera pronunciando las palabras junto a mí. Yo decidí declarar vencedores a los dos tributos después de ver su real intención de suicidarse y dejarnos sin vencedor. No podía permitirlo.

Dos vencedores son mejor que ninguno, pensé. Creí que haría historia entre los Vigilantes, nada más lejos de la realidad.

Ahora estoy aquí, frente a una copa llena con las bayas que le dieron un giro dramático a una edición casi perfecta.

Contemplo mis dos únicas opciones: esperar a que me ejecuten por no tomar las bayas o tomarlas y acabar con mi vida.

Decido que es más valiente hacerlo yo mismo. Antes de que una baya toque mis labios, intento convencerme que mi muerte es mi elección y no un estúpido error de cálculo.

* * *

 **Un pequeñismo drabble de Seneca en sus últimos momentos. Suerte!**


	6. Fingir

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

 **Fingir**

—Tendría que haberte ayudado. Estuvo mal —susurra Katniss mientras limpio la sangre de sus manos.

Con mis dedos toco mis labios y los pongo sobre su pecho para hacerle saber que no tenía sentido ayudarme. Hubiera terminado como yo, convertida en un Avox.

Miro en sus ojos arrepentimiento, como si sintiera que me debe algo. La verdad es que no lo hace. Ahora que me ha reconocido puedo dejar de fingir que no la conozco de nada, ya no debo pretender que no fue una testigo silenciosa de mi dolor cuando lo vi morir a _él_ frente a mí en medio del bosque.

Limpiamos el desastre en su habitación y luego la arropo en su cama como si fuera una pequeña. Imagino que se trata de la hija que me arrebataron mientras me condenaban a esta vida de eterno silencio.

Un silencio en el que ya no debo fingir que no soy nadie para ella.

* * *

 **Un drabble dedicado a nuestra olvidada Avox, Lavinia. Mucha suerte!**


	7. Gritos

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

 **Gritos**

He aprendido a vivir a través de los sonidos. Puedo diferenciar los cambios en el trinar de las aves, en el susurrar de las hojas de los árboles cuando son agitadas por el viento, sin embargo lo que más extraño es el sonido de _su voz_. Cuando trato de evocarla los recuerdos se transforman en una sinfonía siniestra de gritos y llanto.

Primero la escucho llorar mientras suplica por mi vida, luego vienen los gritos. Su voz se desgarra de tal forma que se convierte en alaridos ensordecedores, los gritos se generan desde el centro de su pecho destrozando su garganta en el momento en que grita mi nombre y luego todo es silencio.

Desearía recordar solo su voz, pero no puedo separar el dolor en sus últimas palabras y es cuando ser un Avox no es una carga tan pesada porque en los momentos de silencio hasta los gritos se convierten en sonidos para recordar.

* * *

 **Un drabble de Pollux en un momento de su vida en el que recuerda las torturas que padeció su chica frente a sus ojos antes de que lo convirtieran en Avox.**


	8. Hazaña

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

 **Hazaña**

Siempre fui un agente más, sin ningún talento especial. Mi vida como agente de la paz podría haber pasado desapercibida, sin ningún momento para recordar o del cual sentirse orgulloso, Hasta el día en que me convertí en alguien a quien admirar para la única persona que realmente conoce la impotencia al tener que agachar la cabeza ante la injusticia.

—¡Ya es suficiente! —grité— ¡Ya ha pagado su crimen. El chico no merece seguir soportando este castigo!

Antes de darme cuenta estaba en el suelo con un dolor insoportable en la cabeza. El mango del látigo me dio de lleno haciéndome perder la consciencia casi inmediatamente.

Me acusaron de alta traición y me condenaron al silencio. He cuestionado mi actuar desde aquel entonces, pero ahora que ella me mira directamente a los ojos, me doy cuenta que lo que hice fue una hazaña y que para ella nunca seré un simple Agente de la Paz.

* * *

 **Darius cuando vuelve a ver a Katniss después de haber sido convertido en Avox.**


	9. Ilusión

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

 **Ilusión**

Los copos de nieve caen sin cesar cubriendo todo el Capitolio. El sol refleja sobre cada edificio lanzando destellos multicolores que solo se ven cuando hay nieve alrededor.

Hoy es uno de esos días en los que hasta la naturaleza se pone de nuestra parte recordándoles a todos que la nieve volverá siempre año tras año. No importa que todos crean que hoy es el último día de la era Snow porque no lo es. Hoy mi abuelo será ejecutado y yo me convertiré en la única de mi estirpe.

En mí vive el destino de los Snow. Hoy, con la muerte de mi abuelo nace mi ilusión. La ilusión de recuperar la hegemonía de mi familia sobre Panem. Mi abuelo solía decir que mientras más caluroso es el verano, más implacable será el invierno venidero. Katniss prendió al país en llamas, la nieve se encargará de apagarlas cuando instale en Panem mi invierno perpetuo.

* * *

 **Un pequeño pensamiento de la olvidadísima nieta de Snow el día de la muerte de su abuelo. En mi mente ella se llama Roselia *-***


	10. Juegos

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

 **Juegos**

—Tengo algo para ti —menciono—. Quiere que te lleves tus preciadas rosas contigo —me acerco a él y coloco en su solapa derecha la rosa blanca que Katniss me entregó.

Levanto la mirada hasta encontrarme con sus ojos y el gozo me embriaga.

—Dime, ¿qué se siente haber perdido tu propio juego? —pregunto con diversión.

—Oh mi querida señora, el juego aún no termina. Todavía podría tener un último movimiento que realizar en el enorme tablero de Panem —sus ojos brillan ante su velada promesa.

—No creo que puedas hacer nada en mi contra, pero tienes razón, los juegos aún no terminan. Se realizarán una vez más y tu querida nieta seguramente se convertirá en uno de los tributos más famosos en la historia de Panem—sonrío.

—Esperemos que su peón juegue de acuerdo a las reglas establecidas por usted, señora —su seguridad me desconcierta.

—Lo hará y entonces yo ocuparé tu lugar Snow.

* * *

 **El debate sobre los últimos Juegos del Hambre capitolinos en el topic de opiniones me ha dado la idea para este drabble xD.**


	11. Kamikazes

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

 **Kamikazes**

La noche es fría en el Distrito Cinco. La oscuridad es tan espesa que el grupo rebelde apenas puede ver algo. Todos son conscientes de que los Agentes de la Paz sospechan que algo va a pasar y por primera vez los rebeldes no se ocultan. Quieren ser vistos, quieren dejar de ser esclavos.

—¡Ya es hora! —grita uno de ellos.

—¡Hoy serémos libres! —exclama otro.

Un grito de victoria se alza entre todos ellos y emprenden la marcha. No tienen armas ni nada con lo que defenderse que no sea su rabia, su desconformidad y sus bombas.

Mientras marchan a efrentar su destino, una voz se alza entonando la canción que el Sinsajo cantó junto al río. Es su himno de guerra ahora.

A lo lejos divisan la presa de su distrito y sonríen. No hay arrepentimientos ni lamentos, solo la convicción de que su sacrificio es por un Panem libre. Bienvenida sea la muerte.

* * *

 **En la película, la escena de la presa en el D5 me impresionó y de ahí salió este drabble. Por aquellos que se sacrificaron por la causa.**


	12. Lealtad

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

 **Lealtad**

—En algún punto, esta guerra va a terminar y un líder será elegido. ¿A quién apoyarás, Katniss? ¿A Coin o a alguien más? —cuestiono aunque ya sé la respuesta.

—No lo sé —contesta.

—Si tu respuesta inmediata no es Coin, representas una amenaza. Solo hay algo más que puedes hacer por la revolución.

—Morir.

—Un mártir. Pero eso no pasará bajo mi guardia soldado Everdeen. Planeo que tengas una vida larga —me aseguraré de que tenga la vida que merece.

—No me debes nada, Boggs. ¿Por qué lo haces?

—Porque te lo has ganado. Ahora regresa con el equipo —murmuro.

La decisión está tomada. Voy a ayudar a Katniss a salir viva de esta guerra aunque eso signifique revelarme a Coin. Ella ya no es quién solía ser. Su sed de poder es imparable y alguien tiene que detenerla, por eso mi lealtad está con Katniss, me temo que solo ella podrá detenerla llegado el momento.

* * *

 **Para Boggs que siempre creyó en la revolución xd.**


	13. Miedo

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

 **Miedo**

El olor a químicos, moho y agua residual me golpea apenas bajamos por la escalera que conecta el exterior del Capitolio con su interior. Los recuerdos se agolpan en mi memoria y me siento desfallecer. Estiro mi mano y sujeto la de Castor para estabilizarme.

—Pollux trabajo aquí después de que lo convirtieron en avox. Nos tomó cinco años sacarlo de aquí. No vio la luz del sol ni una vez durante ese tiempo —explica Castor mientras me da un apretón para infundirme valor.

—Acabas de convertirte en nuestro activo más valioso —menciona Peeta. mientras el pánico comienza a crecer anulándome por completo.

Lucho contra mi deseo de huir de este lugar porque de mí depende sacar al escuadrón de esta red de tuberías. Temo por la vida de los demás, es un recorrido peligroso lleno de trampas y recuerdos dolorosos.

Este lugar oscuro, donde pasé mis peores años, abre sus brazos para recibir a mis peores miedos.

* * *

 **Pollux, probrecillo, me parte el corazón.**


	14. Naturaleza

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

 **Naturaleza**

—Decidido. A partir de este año se celebraran anualmente Los Juegos del Hambre como castigo por la traición de los distritos.

La cera, roja y caliente, cae sobre el pergamino que contiene la firma de las siete personas aquí reunidas para sellar el Tratado de la Traición que condena a todos quienes se atrevieron a alzarse contra el Capitolio.

—¡Por el Capitolio y sus Doce Distritos! —exclama nuestro reluciente Ministro de Tesorería.

Alzo mi copa y pienso lo fácil que es creer en nuestras propias mentiras, brindamos por Doce Distritos cuando todos sabemos que siguen siendo Trece.

Afuera ha comenzado a nevar, los pequeños copos caen en una danza lenta y constante. Es la naturaleza del hombre engañarse a si mismo, está en nuestra naturaleza destruirnos mutuamente, no podemos evitarlo, así como nadie puede evitar que la nieve lo cubra todo con su blancura. Sonrío porque algún día los Snow nos levantaremos sobre todos. La grandeza es nuestra naturaleza.

* * *

 **Les presento a Sicinius Snow, el padre de nuestro querido Presidente Coriolanus Snow. Es un OC que creé hace un tiempo para un reto grupal. En mi mente el estuvo presente cuando se firmó el Tratado de la Traición, era uno de los funcionarios que estuvo en la votación por iniciar la tradición de los Juegos y poco a poco y a base de traiciones se hizo con el poder para después heredarlo a Coriolanus xd. Toda una historia que he armado en mi cabeza jajajaja.**


	15. Ocaso

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

 **Ocaso**

El aerodeslizador aparece en el cielo rompiendo el silencio caótico de la batalla. Por un breve momento todo se detiene cuando el conocido repiquetear de las campanillas que preceden a los paracaídas comienzan a tintinear.

Coin se levanta de su silla y se acerca a las pantallas para presenciar el golpe final, la explosión de la estrategia perfecta contra el gobierno de Snow. Cierro los ojos ante el primer destello de luz.

—Maravillosa idea, Plutarch —la voz de Coin me hace abrir los ojos de repente. —Todo Panem ha visto a su Presidente levantarse contra niños inocentes. Ya nadie se opone a nuestro ingreso a la Mansión.

—Nadie perdonaría un atentado contra los suyos. El Capitolio ha caído —digo mirando las llamas consumirlo todo.

El ocaso de este Panem ha llegado y uno nuevo está por levantarse. Uno que nace de la puesta en marcha de unos engañosos juegos de poder.

Como todos los grandes imperios, pienso.

.


	16. Perfección

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

 **Perfección**

Contemplarla es como mirar directamente al sol. Su delicado rostro es tan hermoso que me obliga a parpadear más veces de las que me gustaría. Sus ojos azules, claros como el agua de un manantial, me miran como reconociéndome. Su cabello no es más que una fina pelusa castaña que resalta el rosado de su rostro.

Sus pequeños dedos se aferran a mi chaqueta y sonríe cuando posa su mirada en la rosa blanca que siempre me acompaña. Su pequeña boca forma círculo cuando lanza un bostezo, señal de que es hora de su siesta.

La pequeña cierra sus ojos y se abandona a los sueños en la seguridad de mis brazos. Siento algo extraño en el pecho y sé que por ella puedo obligarme a sentirlo.

—Perfecta —murmuro—. Eres perfecta, Roselia. Mi hijo era débil y ha pagado por su traición, pero tú serás diferente, serás lo que él nunca fue. Mi Rose, mi nieta, mi heredera.

* * *

 **Hasta los antagonista tiene su lado humano y Snow no es la excepción. En mi mente él adora a su nieta porque ve en ella la continuación de su legado, un legado sangriento, pero legado a fin de cuentas xd. A sus ojos su nieta es perfecta de ahí la palabra que elegí. Por cierto, el hijo de Snow lo traicionó y el propio Snow acabó con él. Con su nieta no quiere cometer "los mismos errores" que con su hijo. He inventado toda una historia familiar a los Snows xd.**


	17. Quimera

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

 **Quimera**

—¿Puede hacer lo que le pido o no? —pregunto con desesperación.

—Lo que pide no es algo sencillo y yo ciertamente no soy genetista.

—Señor Latier, no le pido ningún trabajo genético, únicamente que la flora de la próxima Arena sea cubierta con algún artilugio que sea inmune al fuego que despide mi creación —señalo hacía el modelo en miniatura en la pantalla tridimensional.

—Para lograr eso necesito usar el código genético de esa criatura para crear una aleación que soporte sus envites. ¿Qué es eso de todas formas? —pregunta con curiosidad.

—Es una quimera. La melena está hecha con pelo de león auténtico. Cloné las células a partir de un fósil. La cola fue un reto porque los dragones reales no existen, así que usé variaciones de los muto dragón creados por nosotros. ¿Puede o no hacer lo que le pido?

—Si… Puedo —dice mirando con horror mal disimulado a mi más grande orgullo.

.


	18. Revancha

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre y todos su personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

 **Revancha**

La veo salir rumbo a la Mansión Presidencial en compañía de su amigo. La determinación en su rostro es tal, que mis ganas de revancha se han visto reavivadas como nunca antes.

―Gracias por darnos refugio en tu tienda, Tigris ―murmura el chico mientras mantiene su vista fija en Katniss que se aleja cada vez más―. Es mi turno, gracias otra vez.

Le hago una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza como despedida. Él ha sido el único capaz de reconocer mi talento como estilista después de que fui confinada a esta olvidada tienda y merece mi reconocimiento.

No me arrepiento de habérles ayudado, no importa lo que vaya a pasar o como vaya a terminar esta guerra. Al ayudarlos he conseguido la revancha que tanto he anhelado, escondí a los enemigos de Snow en el mismísimo Capitolio, bajo su estricta vigilancia y aunque suena a poca cosa, para mí es una gran victoria.

.


	19. Siempre

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

 **Siempre**

* * *

El cielo es de un color gris tan intenso como la tormenta que se ha desatado. Las gotas de lluvia caen rítmicamente creando una especie de melodía a la que se suma el susurrar de las hojas mecidas por el viento. Cierro los ojos y respiro profundamente llenándome de paz, una paz que nunca esperé, que nunca soñé, pero que a pesar de todo ahora es una realidad.

Ella está a mi lado, sentada en el suelo bajo el marco de la puerta observando la lluvia caer. Sus ojos, tan grises como el cielo, me miran con intensidad. Una tímida sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios y de pronto tengo la certeza de que todo fue real, para mí todo siempre fue real.

Siento una punzada familiar en mi pecho y sonrío al comprender que aquí, observando la lluvia, ella y yo comenzamos a vivir un momento que quedará congelado eternamente, en el que viviremos por siempre.

* * *

 **¡Feliz cumple HardLohve! Hace tiempo me dijiste que tu cumple es el primero de abril, me lo dijiste unas cuatro veces xD, así que aquí te dejo una cosita pequeñita de él en medio de estos drabbles. Espero que tengas un muy feliz cumpleaños. ¡Felicidades!**

 **Bueno, como este fic es para Hard, he hecho la excepción y les traigo un POV de Peeta, dije que no iba a tratar a personajes de los distritos, pero vale, en este caso sí que debía xD.**


	20. Tinte

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

 **Tinte**

* * *

—¡Jamás! ¡No, no y no!

—Esto no te va a doler. Al contrario, te verás estupenda. ¡Tu color de piel es perfecto para el rubio! —Digo emocionado.

Este año mi chica va a destacar gracias al tinte especial que he preparado para su cabello. Nadie pasará por alto al tributo femenino del Seis.

—¡Mi cabello se queda como está! —chilla la chica y yo pierdo la paciencia por su falta de estilo. ¡Tiene las puntas abiertas y maltratadas!

—Te vas a ver espectacular. Mucho más guapa y rubia que Cashmere —prometo y digo la verdad. Mi tinte es de un tono rubio cenizo muy particular. Cuando se lo aplique parecerá como si el sol hubiera derramado parte de su color celestial.

—¡He dicho que no! ¡Yo no quiero ser rubia! —medio grita y comienza a sollozar.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Es realmente una pueblerina, pienso. ¿Acaso no se da cuenta que ser rubio está de moda?

* * *

 **No tengo más explicación para este drabble que el hecho de que me he inspirado en una conversación de whats xDDDD. Básicamente se trata de un estilista capitolino intentado teñir de rubia a su tributo previo al desfile xD.**

 **PD: Quise resistirme pero no puedo:** **#** **rubiayguapísimacomoCamille** **#** **cruelcomoAle xDDDD.**


End file.
